robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ROBLOXiwood Court cases
ROBLOXiwood court cases '''were a set of judical hearings between individuals and/or companies related to filming. Court hearings mainly happened around mid-2012, however, there have been no recorded hearings after August, mainly due to the lack of large-scale arguments and the bias of some of the previous cases. Known Cases Most of the following cases were resolved in peace after the cases, excluding CZO v K case. *CURRENCY vs. REVENGER'; Judge: Ultrazz; After DonCurrency was supposedly hacked (He admits now to lying about it) and Revenger123 was blamed for helping the attacker, who was believed to be SgtSisti, a series of conflicts occured with different people, including but not limited to Florida22, gutiotyu, QRAstudios, and UnrestrictedRequiem. Even though most events happened outside the court system, there was a small trial. DonCurrency was requesting that RE Studios, because of its conspiracy to commit murder, should be kicked off of ZZR Studio's alliances. Revenger123 accused DonCurrency of framing random people and having a completely inaccurate story. The verdict was that RE Studios would stay on, because of a lack of information on DonCurrency's part. The conflict extended afterwards until RE Studios and The Mafia Films came to a stalemate when both companies failed and shutdown temporarily. *CURRENCY vs. QRASTUDIOS;'' Judge: YeIIoJaket; ''QRAstudios, whom owned QRA Studios, had sued DonCurrency for control of The Mafia Films, after DonCurrency supposedly signed an agreement handing over the company to QRAstudios. DonCurrencys defense was because he put a space in-between his signature, the company of "DonC urrency" belongs to QRAStudios, not TMF. The verdict was that QRAStudios indeed did control The Mafia Films, however DonCurrency's lawyers said that because the Judge was friends with the defendant the case was rigged. The lawsuit extended into another trial. *CURRENCY vs. QRASTUDIOS II; Judge: Ultrazz;'' After the first trial had accusations of cheating, DonCurrency's side held a trial that was just as unbiased as the first one. The verdict came in that QRAStudios had no ownership rights to The Mafia Films. However, the battle raged on outside court with talks of War between the two groups, with ZZR Studios getting involved possibly. The conflict ended finally when QRAStudios dropped the charges. *''CURRENCY, ZILEX, OLYMPUS vs. KNOXER; Judge: Superpenguin55;'' DonCurrency, Zilex, and Olympus wanting to put punishments on Knoxer for contract breachment, dis-respect, and court disruption. Main Article *''CURRENCY vs. PENGUIN55; Judge: Zilex1000;'' DonCurrency wished to sue Superpenguin55 for not letting Lone Penguin Films become a subsidy of TMF. Verdict was that Currency could not sue P55 and make him a subsidy. *''CURRENCY, ZILEX vs. OLYMPUS; Judge: DonCurrency; Don and Zilex wanting to charge for exploitation of sets, and harrassment of TMF members (another charge was brought up as well, but what it was exactly is not known). Olympus charged of two, harrassment charge dropped because of in-sufficient evidence. Punishments were the closure of Olympus' channel, and group (Bloxxer Films). Verdict was called biased by many, including Olympus, along with his judge deJonesey, a public member, and Superpenguin55 (the jury member), saying that it wasn't fair that the judge/prosecutor was also the person who wanted to charge Olympus. Arguments arose after the case, and even resulted in the exile of the public member. *TMF VS ROBLOXMARVEL; Judge: ThecapcomFreak; ''The court case between the two companies ended a feud that had been going on for several days, due to Cosimo not wanting ROBLOXMarvel to continue the way it was. Cosimo decided on a date of December 27th and took them to court. TMF won and got the rights to both ROBLOXMarvel and ROBLOXDetective Comics.